Lexaeus Awareness Month
by Pb2Ag
Summary: A group of one shots commemorating one of the most forgotten members of Organization XIII. I plan to update once every three days during the month of May.
1. Myth of Sisyphus

Faced with a rock before a mountain, Lexaeus resolved to defy the laws of nature. He would help it on its journey to the lofty heights that rose above the heavens.

- - -

At one point in time, he and the others believed themselves to be on par with the Gods of creation, and were even bold enough to challenge them in the realm of Science. But, as was foretold in all the myths of ancient peoples, the futile attempts were in vain. And, with failure comes punishment. The condemnation to Nothingness was proof of that.

- - -

At first, it wouldn't move. But with determination and strength, the rock began its ascent into enlightenment.

- - -

Condemnation would not be enough to stop them. Fooling themselves into believing their loss was a victory, they pushed onward. What better way to become greater than the Gods then by gaining their hearts back in defiance?

Hours of research, solitude, contemplation, and in time, insanity, led to the discovery of an all powerful essence.

In Kingdom Hearts, they had gained their victory.

- - -

The rock groaned with the force of the man pushing it from behind. The peak was looming nearer and nearer.

- - -

Each small twinkle in the sky nursed a seed of darkness. All they would need to do was to provide their warped sense of light in order to make it grow. And so, they poisoned the worlds. Corrupted, twisted, and dying, massive amounts of hearts were harvested. They had entered into the realm of Death and had proclaimed themselves to be all-powerful, so very much like the Gods who had first damned/blessed them. They would be triumphant.

- - -

The rock creaked over an edge and suddenly, it stood in full view of the radiance of which it had yearned for. The man, aching and worn, stepped out from behind the bolder and gasped. The sun shown down, illuminating the purity and wonder of the world below. It was amazing.

- - -

Eventually, others, like themselves, joined in the frenzy. But, unlike the Firsts, they were not out for a victory. Instead, they pined away for lost hearts, the scent of hope only exciting them to further madness. But no matter. They were loyal. And they would cooperate to reach the goal. Nothing could stop the Organization.

- - -

Just as the man was turning to leave, the beauty too much for one such as himself, a crack reached his ears. Turning swiftly, he discovered, much to his horror, the bolder hurtling down the opposite side of the mountain. Without a second thought, he promptly chased after it.

- - -

Everything began spiraling out of control at Oblivion. The Neophytes, high off power, decided that gaining their hearts back was no longer a priority. Throwing any and all previous plans to the wind, they took over and proceeded to have their way with the castle and its inhabitants. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done to stop this. It was out of their hands now. A fate worse than death was looming nearer and nearer with each passing second. What was one to do?

- - -

The rock came to rest at the foot of the mountain, as seemingly yearning as when the man first found it. It was absurd. And yet, he knew had to try again. With a sigh, the man turned around and began to push the bolder once more.


	2. Truffles

It was a peaceful day in the city of Twilight. A lovely aura of relaxation encompassed the surrounding areas.

And thus, the setting sun found Numbers V and VI of the Organization on a day off.

"This is a welcomed change from the normal lab setting, is it not?" the shorter of the two asked his red-haired companion.

"Indeed," the large man agreed. Almost as a second thought, he added, "Almost reminds me of _before_."

Nothing more needed to be said. The day, in fact, did remind them both of the days before they had lost their hearts. Days when, after long hours of studying, they would stroll around the city, chatting as they were now.

A few more minutes of idle wandering and deep contemplation passed by before the silver haired man paused. Thoughts of the 'better years' were dashed as a certain sent found its way to his keen nose.

"Lexaeus," the man whispered suddenly, "Do you smell it?"

The taller man shook his head. His smelling abilities were not up to par compared to his smaller comrade's.

Without explaining himself, VI took off a breakneck pace, following the sent. Having no other option before him, V tailed close behind.

A few moments passed by before their mad dash came to an abrupt halt. Standing before a shop window, VI peered in. The failing sunlight filtered past the glass and illuminated the object of the silver haired man's interest.

Mushrooms. Truffles, in fact. One of the fine delicacies of the world.

A smile found itself lingering on the smaller man's face. Truffles were very rare, and when they sold, it was almost like magic at how fast they disappeared. A brief glance at the price tag displayed by the mushrooms quelled VI's excitement.

10,000 munny! He did not nearly have the amount. A quick peek to his taller companion's facial expression confirmed his doubts. They wouldn't be able to buy them!

The silver-haired man felt his nonexistent heart sink. Eventually, shrugging his shoulders, he was about to turn away when a large hand stopped him.

A new expression was spreading across V's face. One that heralded an oncoming mischievous action.

With a simple, "Learned it from Xigbar," to warn of his plan, a small portal of darkness appeared by the man. Then, sticking his arm into, the larger man's appendage appeared on the opposite side of the window. With a sly grin, the taller man swiped a few of the truffles and withdrew his hand.

"We had better leave," V added as he handed the stolen goods to his smaller companion.

A nod of gratitude was the prize for thievery. VI then created a portal for both of them to retreat to their own world. The smaller man would be cooking this night's meal.

Tonight, the Organization would be dining in style.


	3. Sunrise?

The feeble light of the newly shaped Kingdom Hearts shown down upon the black coated figure of a boy seated on top of the Memory Skyscraper. Lexaeus was surprised to find their newest member here.

"Have you ever seen a sunset?" The question was abrupt. It seemed as if the boy had been waiting for someone to come along so he could spring it.

After taking a moment to sit next to the younger man, Lexaeus responded, "It was long ago, in another life. Not on this world."

"What was it like?" a question filled with musing.

Lexaeus paused. It was hard to remember things from his Other's past, but nonetheless, he searched out the memory of a sunset.

"It was like the sun was dying. Red blood, spilling out onto the sky. And the night, impatient for it to be gone, creeping along the edges and cleaning up the mess."

There was a pause, as the before the inevitable question formed.

"Do you think we'll die? Just like the sun?" The boy was staring into the night sky, his eyes drawn to a star slowly flickering out and vanishing all together. Another world lost to the heartless.

"Death is misleading for ones such as ourselves," The man answered, his tone dark.

A silence led on after that. Enveloping, the inky darkness wrapped around the two figures, binding them together in the night. An understanding was forged in that moment, one that would not repeat itself. But though, as if it had never existed, the quiet was shattered with one last, seemingly innocent question.

"What about a sunrise? What will it mean if the sun rose in our world?" The boy asked, his eyes watching the man, as if everything depended on his next answer.

Lexaeus sighed, weariness apparent through his features. It was a question they all had asked themselves at one point in time, and they had each come to terms with their own answers.

"It would mean the sun had set in another."

Roxas stood, an understanding apparent on his face. He turned and quickly left.

A week later, Roxas was gone.


	4. Poison

The sickly, acid-green eyes of the man peered upwards, an attempt at the act of innocence.

"Hey man, I said I was sorry. It totally was not me. Why would I go against the Organization? After all, I'm just a Neophyte." Axel had assumed a defensive stance, with his arms spread wide, feigning faultlessness with a shrug. But his eye betrayed him. Lexaeus could see through the façade, though.

Wanting to avoid an all out fracas, V backed down. But he did not lower his guard. It was impossible to do so around the fire mage. If one did lose focus when with the man, they were quite liable to waking up with a chakram in the back. And the Organization would not be able to withstand the loss of a member at this crucial point in their plans.

But those eyes, full of cunning and faux emotions, plagued Lexaeus' thoughts. The fire mage was full of poison, he decided. That explained the hue of his eyes. And those tattoos had to be burnt flesh, corroded from the inside by pure depravity. The only outward hint to the deranged insanity festering about the red-head's mind.

"_A little poison now and then: that makes for pleasant dreams. And much poison at last for a pleasant death."_

How true those words rung! Unfortunately for the rest of them, Axel was greedy. He kept all his poison to himself. Never would he lend it to the others; he would never share. The fire mage was much too greedy. Simply locking the remedy in his eyes, he tempted, but never divulged. He kept his own pleasant dreams to himself. Taunted by the promise of a reprieve from nonexistence, Lexaeus wondered if he could simply tear the man apart and take the venom. But that plan seemed much too crude.

Nefarious Neophyte! Stealing the only easy way out! But it was out of necessity, was it not? Axel kept the poison to numb his own pain. He must be expecting his own end, or else he would not struggle so hard to hoard the toxins deep within, at the cost of his own humanity. If what they Nobodies had could even be called that.

Axel kept his venom for his own pleasant dreams and death. Everyone else, Lexaeus saw, would have to suffer through nonexistence without the aid of some toxic panacea.

But, in the end, had Axel done anything worthy of condemnation? Or would that come later…?


	5. Ice and Rock

They were Ice and Rock.

One to rest upon the other, shielding and preventing loss of self.

The other to cling to for support against an oncoming spring.

They complimented each other perfectly.

And yet, fate would not be so kind.

- - -

Two elements, empty shells of what they once were, stuck together in a weak attempt at finding Truth. A whispered whimper in the night interrupted the loneliness.

"Why?"

With that single question, a gap of solitude was bridged and the elements came to know each other for what they really were.

- - -

Ice is difficult when coexisting with Rock. It is able to burry deep within Rock, through crevices and imperfections; it tears the Stone apart from the inside. And yet, Rock does nothing to resist. Tall and strong, Rock believes that it can support Ice in its need for expansion, when, in fact, the Earth is doomed to only crumble, giving up its protection of its chilly companion.

- - -

Cast off to Oblivion, trapped in an undercroft with Shadows, the two were left to die. Shadows took control, gave orders, demanded. Ice and Rock complied. Shadows were omniscient they reasoned simply enough. And thus, there was no other option before them. But, when alone with Rock, Ice became influenced by ghost of Shadows, and the Shadow of Ice took control. What could Rock do besides comply?

- - -

Ice's lunacy became an immense glacier as it slowly traversed the lands, pushing Rock forward, in a race to not be crushed. Once steadfast, Rock learned to yield, to bend, to break. And still, Ice kept pushing franticly onward, almost as if sensing its own impending demise.

- - -

Those in the sun had twisted in the violent rays and had mutated into diluted forms of what they once were. Plotting, shifting, bickering, they had begun to turn on each other, and were now determined to bring those in the darkness into the fray. A word here, a stratagem there, and Ice was thrust into the heated light, torn from the incognizantShadows. Without its shield, Rock simply shattered. Weakened and exposed, Ice believed itself forsaken. In a final attempt to crush them all, Ice turned against the sun, the Shadows, and the Rock.

Unfortunately, Fire proved to be much too strong.

The Ice melted away, yearning for the day that it could mend the now lost Rock.


End file.
